


Day 296 - Of bees and butterflies

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [296]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Epiphany, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John had never had butterflies in his stomach.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 296 - Of bees and butterflies

John had never had butterflies in his stomach.

He’d heard his friends talking about it, but he himself had never experienced anything like that.

He always knew what – or rather who – he wanted and he went and took it – or rather them. Quite literally.

He sometimes wondered if it had to do with the fact that he fell in love, but never _loved_ anyone. Most of the time he thought it was a made-up concept, scientifically impossible and with a stupid name. Easier than thinking there was something wrong with _him_.

If it existed, he expected to feel it when he realised that he loved Sherlock, but it didn’t happen.

It didn’t happen yesterday when he went to his toes and with a racing heart pressed his lips to Sherlock’s (dry and slightly parted in surprise) in the middle of a crime scene.

He didn’t feel it when he took Sherlock to bed afterwards and everything felt so _right_ , so perfect.

He feels it now, as he watches Sherlock in the kitchen the next morning, his hair ruffled from sleep and John’s hands, looking at him with a smile that is almost shy and suddenly the world is full of possibilities and John absolutely understands why people call this feeling ‘having butterflies’. Although it honestly (and appropriately) feels more like bees.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'eclipse'.
> 
> There was a totally logical connection between the prompt and the story but I can't for the life of me remember it know. Sorry.


End file.
